fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gigantic Hydra
Summary The Gigantic Hydra (true name Typhoeus) is a surviving Old God who fell to earth. He is the main (albeit indirect) antagonist of A Tale of Lost Swords, the cause of the Cataclysm, and the source of the monster invasion. When the Old Gods died, Heaven fell, and was scattered to pieces throughout the multiverse. Typhoeus survived the extinction of the other Old Gods, and was instead cast through space and time, eventually landing in Erebus's world. His impact with the planet caused the Cataclysm, causing earthquakes, storms, floods, dimensional warps, and other disasters, as well as creating the Mouth of Hell, an enormous pit hundreds of thousands of kilometres in size where he first fell. Extremely weakened, he remained hidden from the world deep below the earth's surface in gigantic caverns and tunnels he carved out for himself, causing more earthquakes and floods across the planet. Upon regaining some of his power, Typhoeus began to create hordes of monstrous creatures that he sent across the planet in both Erebus's world and countless others, using them as scouts and searching for a way to return to power. He would eventually surface in response to feeling Erebus finding the Seven God Swords, believing that they could be used as a way to return him to power Appearance You see the image above? Imagine that, with a lot more snake heads coming out of it. Also, a single head is the size of a mountain. Yeah. Personality Violent and bestial in combat, but still intelligent. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Typhoeus, the Gigantic Hydra Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords Gender: Male Age: Several millenia Classification: Fallen Old God Birthplace: Heaven Combat Statistics Tier: At least 6-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 4, is so large that a single head is at least 78 square kilometers in area, and the rest of its body is larger still) Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9, much of its true body resides in higher dimensional spaces), Regeneration (Low-Godly, simultaneously exists in multiple planes of existence, countless other universes, and some higher dimensions, and can regenerate so long as any part of him exists in any of them, continuously regenerated destroyed heads and limbs), Extrasensory Perception (can perceive souls and magic due to existing on multiple planes of existence at once), Creation (can birth endless hordes of monsters from itself, many of which are powerful enough to fight with Erebus Orestes, can grow more heads and limbs from itself as it sees fit), Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (can breathe fire and lightning), BFR/Void Manipulation (can bite out chunks of reality, where they are moved to the Void and erased), Spatial Manipulation (its claws tear through space, due to existing in mulitple universes it tears through all of them at once, its presence causes cracks in space-time to occur), Psuedo-Omnipresence (as a result of his higher dimensional nature, the Gigantic Hydra is at least partially present in all the countless universes across the multiverse), Mind Manipulation (gives off an aura capable of causing everyone within several hundred kilometres radius or can see it to fall into a state of fanatical worship, can drive people who observe it mad as they attempt to understand how its existence is possible), Telepathy (is telepathically connected to those affected by its aura, sharing all their senses and being able to speak through their bodies), Soul Manipulation (exists in multiple planes of existence at once, including the spiritual plane, allowing it to attack souls as well as physical bodies, tanked hits from the Sword of Spirt), Power Nullification (can consume and nullify magical spells, due to existing on the magical plane it can attack the currents of magic to destroy spells), Size Manipulation (can shrink its heads and limbs to enter smaller spaces, attempted to grow one of its heads large enough to swallow a piece of Heaven), limited Cosmic Awareness (partially aware of all things happening throughout the multiverse, though it cannot clearly see them unless it chooses to focus on it, sensed Erebus' use of the Seven God Swords), Reality Warping (its presence passively warps reality for several kilometers around it, twising and distoring the world, randomly causing effects such as Transmutation, Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Death Manipulation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can move its body through higher-dimensions, which manifests as partial Teleportation, Time Travel and ignoring causality, allowing it to do things like seemingly attack from nowhere as heads and claws appear from empty space and cause the effects of being attacked to occur before the attack does), possibly the abilities of other Seraphim (Authority of Dust and Authority of Destiny), possibly Acausality (exists independent from the space-time of the multiverse, does not have Threads of Fate, should be comparable to Erebus Orestes , can bypass Resistances (due to its higher-dimensional nature, its powers can only be defended against by resistances of an equal or greater higher-dimensional nature), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Dead Gods lack Threads of Fate, even Higher Threads, and are thus fateless) and Precognition (as they lack Threads of Fate, they cannot be seen by observing them), Power Nullification (its power is not magical in nature, meaning abilities that nullify magic are useless against it. Additionally, Erebus noted that his God Swords ability to nullify powers was not as effective against it), Regeneration Negation (regenerated from injuries caused by the Sword of Death, which can nullify up to Low-Godly regeneration), Telekinesis (pushed through Erebus's attempts to hold its arm back with telekinesis, with Erebus stating he was unable to "get a good grip" on it), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Existence Erasure (resisted being within the centre of Creation Rebirth's effects long enough to battle with Erebus Orestes within it, was unnaffected by the distortion effects caused by Nicomedes throwing a piece of Heaven at it), likely Time Paradox Immunity (as he lacks Threads of Fate, he should be unaffected by changes to the Thread, even in the past, should be similar to the Seraphim in that regard) 'Attack Potency: At least Island level (a single head is the size of a mountain, with the entire body being much larger, caused earthquakes, storms and floods across the entire planet and created the Mouth of Hell, a deep pit tens of kilometers in area just by impacting the planet, causes massive earthquakes just by moving), can ignore durability in several ways Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (fought with Erebus Orestes and Nicomedes Oneiroi), Immeasurable 'attack speed via higher dimensional movement (by moving parts of its body through higher dimensions, it can attack with speeds beyond 4-D space-time, including being able to cause injuries to occur before its attacks do) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class T 'via sheer size 'Striking Strength: At least Island level via sheer size Durability: At least Island level, immortality, regeneration and higher-dimensional nature make it difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely extremely high (showed no signs of exertion in its battle with Erebus and Nicomedes), possibly limitless (the Dead Gods created sources of infinite physical and magical energy) Range: Multiversal (it is partially present in all universes and can manifest parts of its body in them freely) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Likely extremely high. Despite its fallen state significantly reducing its intelligence, it still holds some knowledge from when it was a nigh-omniscient god, in addition to having limited cosmic awareness. '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Creation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters